Applications, such as enterprise applications, have traditionally been designed in a monolithic fashion. A monolithic application may include a single-tiered application in which the user interface and data access code are combined into a single program from a single platform. In some cases, a monolithic application may be responsible for not just a particular task, but for every task or step needed to complete a particular function. A monolithic application may be associated with a single device, such as a server or mainframe, which is self-contained and independent from other computing resources.